Otra más
by Amiku-Chan
Summary: ¿La hermana perdida de Ika Musume?¿Será tan tierna como aparenta? Natsuko se adentra en el mundo de los humanos, pero se encuentra con cosas que nunca imaginó.
1. Chapter 1

**Holas soy Amiku-chan informándoles que he abierto mi primer fic de esta graciosa historia... ¡y es el primero en español! :'D**

**ENJOY...**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**¿Otra más de ustedes?**

**POV General**

Otro día más en Lemon, nuestra amiga Ika Musume preparándose para una visita bastante peculiar.

-Que cansancio- se quejó la chica calamar

-Pero si recién comenzaste y ni siquiera hay clien..- Eiko no pudo terminar la frase porque una sonrisa amable la interrumpió.

-No importa, si no hay clientes, que se tome un descanso- Sonrió Chizuru

-Ah, por cierto, se me olvido decirles que hoy nos viene a visitar mi hermana Natsuko (significa Niña del verano) degeso...-

- En serio? genial! voy a preparar las cosas!- dijo Chizuru entusiastamente, y se fue a preparar la cena

El lugar quedó en silencio, dejando a Eiko y a Ika solas.

-¿En serio hay otra de ustedes? ¿Que no pudiste avisar antes?-

-Se me había olvidado decirte degeso-

- Y yo que creía que tenías buena memoria.-Y se fue enojada

- Vaya que malhumorada degeso...

En ese momento se escuchó un grito a lo lejos. Entró una niñita bastante bajita, tenía el mismo "gorro" con el pelo igual que Ika, pero lo llevaba tomado con dos coletas largas,  
Llevaba una polera azul, una falda blanca corta con el mismo diseño celeste del vestido, y ocupaba las mismas pulseras en las manos y en los pies.

-Natsuko degeso?

La niña se acercó seria

-Hola...tegeso...

Cuando dijo esto, la puerta se abrió y salió Chizuru, con unos platos llenos de camarones.  
Inmediatamente Natsuko cambió la cara enojada que tenía, a una realmente alegre.

-Ika!- y le dio un gran abrazo

-Vaya, que tierna eres- dijo Chizuru

-pero si hace un momento...-dijo impresionada Ika

-No perdamos tiempo, Ika, muéstrale la playa y el local ¿sí?-

-Pero degeso!

**POV Natsuko**

Ahora que ya llegué a este inocente local, podré apoderarme de él, veo que mi hermana está como esclava aquí y eso me favorece mucho para seguir mi plan.  
Hasta ahora sólo he visto a mi hermana, y a una tal Chizuru, que se ve bastante amable y fácil de manipular

- ¿crees que tú vas a poder invadir la tierra así tegeso?- la miré terroríficamente.

-Aunque no creas, invadí muchos lugares degeso!- se sonrojó enojada, y se cruzó de brazos.

-A ver, dime 3…

-Claro!...un colegio…emmm…degeso…

-¡Nada más!... no sabes nada de invasiones, eres una inútil tegeso…

-Cállate, ahora ellos son mis amigos degeso!

-¿Tus amigos? ¡Jajaja! ¿De esos inútiles?

-¡Basta! ¡Eres muy cruel degeso!- y se fue llorando como mariquita.

No me quedó más remedio que devolverme al local.  
Cuando regresé, encontré a Chizuru consolando a mi hermana, y a una pelirroja a su lado.  
Me acerqué a ver como Ika hacía el ridículo.

-Ika me dijo que tú la insultaste- Me dijo la peli azul con una mirada un poco terrorífica.

-¡Mentira! ¡Ella es una mentirosa! ¡Lo hace solo para culparme porque le caigo mal tegeso!

-Más vale que le digas la verdad- dijo la peli naranja.

-Sí, más vale que la digas…-El rostro de esa mujer se iba tornando cada vez más oscuro, y a medida que se acercaba a mí, su mirada era más intensa. ¡Es bipolar o qué!

-No tendrás oportunidad contra mí tegeso…-

Mi hermana ya se había levantado y me miraba triunfalmente.

-Soy mucho más fuerte que mi hermana, te lo aseguro tegeso…-

**POV General**

Natsuko estaba convencida de que iba a ganar esta batalla, comenzó moviendo sus tentáculos, sus coletas se desarmaron e intentó abalanzarse sobre Chizuru, lo cual no logró, porque lo esquivó y le pegó por la espalda, la niña calamar chocó con la pared, la peli azul se acercó y la tomó por el cuello.

-¿Molestaste a Ika-chan o no?

-¡Sí, si lo siento, perdón tegeso!- unas lágrimas brotaban por sus ojos.

-Ahora ve a disculparte con tu hermana ¿sí?- dijo amablemente

-S-si te-tegeso

Las hermanas se acercaron.

-Lo-lo siento tegeso…- Natsuko se acercó a la oreja de Ika-*murmurando*- Que le pasa a estas personas, ya me quiero ir de aquí, ayúdame…

-No creo que te vayas de aquí en un buen tiempo, tu viniste al principio para invadir, venías para quedarte degeso.

-¡No lo digas tan fuerte tegeso!

-Queda una habitación libre- dijo la peli naranja.

-Y tú quien eres…

-Me llamo Eiko, no mucho gusto en conocerte- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Ya se está haciendo tarde, podríamos ir a presentarle la casa…ah, por cierto, ten tus amarras- dijo Chizuru, pasándole las amarras de sus coletas.

-Gracias tegeso…

Y partieron al nuevo hogar temporal de Natsuko, donde le esperan muchas cosas nuevas.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado... **

**dejen reviews =3**

**P.D_ Esperen el próximo cap..**


	2. ¿No te acostumbras?

**Ho-holas, he aquí el segundo cap. de mi fic, no mucha gente me deja reviews y lee mi fic (solo una), pero basta entretener a una persona para que me de esperanza de seguir escribiendo :'D**

**Espero que les guste...**

**Enjoy =3**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**¿No te acostumbras?**

**POV Natsuko**

-Bien, aquí estará tu pieza junto con la de Ika, las dejaré aquí para que Ika-chan te la muestre…- La peli azul cerró la puerta.

-Deberías limpiar todo este desastre- Dije mirando con una cara de desagrado todo el desorden que había allí.

Mi hermana fue corriendo, tomó sus absurdos videojuegos, y abrazó la televisión.

-¡No les hagas nada por favor!

-Qué rayos estás haciendo tegeso…

-Emmm - Se sonrojó – nada...degeso

-Por cierto… ¿cuál es mi cama?

-La de allá degeso- dijo apuntando hacia el piso.

-Es el piso tegeso…

- Ya lo sé…no tenemos mucho dinero para costear otra cama, vas a tener que hacerte tu una en el piso con algunas mantas… ¿entiendes degeso?

-Entiendo perfectamente, pero… ¡me niego rotundamente! ¡Quién crees que soy para andar durmiendo en el suelo! ¡no soy una mascota, soy una invasora! ¡Yo invado tu cama tegeso, desde ahora tu duermes en el piso!- me crucé de brazos y desvié la mirada

-¡¿Qué?! Me niego yo esta vez, tu quisiste venir, ¡si te asusta Chizuru y no te puedes ir es tú problema degeso!

En ese momento llegó Chizuru.

-Está servida la comida…- la individua cerró la puerta-

-Espero que la comida sea rica…- y nos fuimos al comedor.

**POV General**

Las hermanas se fueron al comedor La mesa estaba llena de comida, platos y platos de camarones, los acompañaban mariscos y vegetales (la comida perfecta para un calamar)

-No está mal…

-¿Qué no está mal? ¡Chizuru se estuvo esforzando toda la mañana y dices eso!- dijo Eiko

-A…perdón…que rico se ve todo tegeso!

-¡Itadakimazu*!- dijeron todos al unísono.

Todas comieron mucho y quedaron satisfechas…

-*Eructo* Jamás había comido tanto en mi vida tegeso - dijo Natsuko.

-Natsuko…te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo Chizuru

-¿sí?

-Me preguntaba si te podríamos dar un apodo…no lo sé…puede ser Natsu-chan o Tsuko-chan…- sonrió

-¿Y qué tal Natsuko-sama tegeso?

In mediatamente Ika y Eiko se pararon de sus asientos.

-¡Ni de coña le digo así!- dijeron al unísono

-¿Por qué? Si saben que desde ahora yo mando en esta casa, deberían ya tratarme con el término "sama" - dijo con autoridad – yo vine acá para invadirlos y que me trataran con más respeto, como mi inútil hermana se hizo amiga de ustedes, me mandaron a mí a invadir el mundo. Está claro que ustedes ya son mis esclavas, y si me echan de esta horrible casa, no me importaría, porque con mi ternura podría estafar a cualquier persona para que ellos fueran mis esclavos y los obligaría a recoger la basura de las playas como castigo por el resto de sus vidas tegeso…

Este gran diálogo dejó a todas boquiabiertas. Ika tomó aire para responder la justificación.

-No te vamos a decir con sama, porque para nosotras ni eres importante, soy tu hermana y ya sé que debería quererte, te quiero…pero más por dentro- dijo con un poco de repugnancia – No te vamos a echar de esta casa porque sabemos que es una tortura para ti, te dimos este gran almuerzo sólo por bienvenida. Y por si acaso yo estoy dando a conocer que está mal ensuciar las playas y el mar, de hecho hemos hecho concursos y todo, y yo recojo basura casi todos los días. Y para que sepas la buena invasora que soy, cuando invadí una escuela, tenía cientos de niños a mi disposición, además los niños son difíciles de controlar, porque creen que eres un juguete degeso…

Natsuko muy enojada y sin saber que decir, corrió hasta su habitación y se encerró allí. Chizuru estaba un poco triste por la pelea… Se paró angustiada a ver a Natsuko. Tocó la puerta suavemente, y entró haciendo poco ruido. Se acercó a la "niña rebelde", que estaba escondida en una esquina… y la abrazó…después de hacer este acto, se marchó sin decir palabra, dejando a Natsuko atónita.

Chizuru volvió al comedor.

-Ika, quiero que tú y tu hermana se disculpen- dijo decidida

-Ok…- dijo Ika resignada, porque ya sabía que si discutía con Chizuru, el resultado después, no iba a ser nada bonito.

Ika se dirigió a la habitación, y se acercó a su hermana. Natsuko sin poder contener el llanto, se abalanzó sobre ella.

-¡Ya me quiero ir de aquí!- le grito en el suelo mientras la abrazaba fuertemente.

- Pe-pero no puedes degeso…-

-¡Me quiero ir tegeso me quiero ir tegesooo!  
Y todo este alboroto terminó con el cuello de Ika adolorido, y un charco de lágrimas en el piso, que claro, la mandaron a limpiarlo.

* * *

**Itadakimasu* Significa gracias por la comida.**

**Ta-taaaaaan...y..eso fué...estubo un poco rarito, pero necesitaba hacer este cap. en los próximos van a haber cosas más chistosas...**

**NOS LEEMOS!**

**Esperen el próximo capítulo...**

**SE DESPIDE Amiku-chan**


End file.
